


Une nuit, avant la Guerre de Sept ans...

by Fire_Hana



Series: Comment puis-je t'aimer ? [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Big Brother France (Hetalia), Cultural Differences, Cute, Friendship, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Implied Teenager Russia (Hetalia), Kid Seychelles (Hetalia), Male-Female Friendship, Minor England/France (Hetalia), Russia Being Russia (Hetalia), Russia is good with kids (Hetalia), Second chapter is darker
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Hana/pseuds/Fire_Hana
Summary: 1756 - L’Autriche et la France viennent de signer une alliance capitale. Bon prince, France invite Autriche mais également Russie, autre allié de Vienne, à une célébration à Versailles. Commençant à se désintéresser de la fête, il se promène dans les jardins et fait une rencontre inattendue…
Relationships: France & Seychelles (Hetalia), Russia & Seychelles (Hetalia)
Series: Comment puis-je t'aimer ? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904221





	1. L'origine de Cendrillon

**Author's Note:**

> Préquel de _Gakuen Hetalia - Rebellion_. Peuvent se lire séparément.

_Bâillement_. Ivan commençait vraiment à s’ennuyer.

Ce n’était pas que la fête de France était mauvaise - on ne pouvait pas nié qu’il avait bon goût dans ce genre de chose. C’était toujours très bien. Pas assez alcoolisé pour lui bien sûr, mais rares étaient les nations qui parvenaient à exiger cette demande ; et en gagnant de l’âge, il avait fini par se faire une raison. Et puis, quelque part, cela ne rendait les fêtes russes que meilleures comparées aux autres.

Ivan ravala un nouveau bâillement. Quelques Français - et Françaises - étaient venus l’accoster en début de soirée, curieux de savoir qui il était. Il fallait dire qu’il intriguait - par sa grande taille pour commencer et ensuite par son costume militaire vert qui détonnait assez avec le reste. Les nobles autrichiens présents étaient vêtus de blanc, et les autochtones avaient leurs propres habits.  
Il leur avait répondu qu’il n’était qu’un modeste ambassadeur de Russie, chargé de vérifier si Autriche n’essayait pas de faire des infidélités à la tsarine. Ceux qui avaient entendu (ou supposé) son ton pince-sans-rire rirent de bon cœur avec lui, les autres beaucoup moins. Dans tous les cas, n’étant pas un grand bavard - et, aussi faut-il le reconnaître, assez méfiant avec tous ces nobles bien trop curieux - ses hôtes se lassèrent de lui et l’abandonnèrent à son sort. Ivan avait le sentiment un peu contradictoire d’être à la fois soulagé (moins de questions étranges et moins de paroles inutiles) et contrarié (quoi, il n’était pas assez intéressant pour la cour française ?).

À ces sombres pensées, il leva les yeux vers Autriche, alors tout au fond de la pièce, sirotant du champagne en bonne compagnie de chez lui. Bien qu’Ivan l’eut ardemment pourchassé durant le reste de la soirée pour tenter de passer un peu de temps avec lui, son allié le fuyait comme s’il était le porteur de la peste. Si le jeu du chat et de la souris l’amusa un temps, Russie s'était épuisé de lui courir après. N’étaient-ils pas supposé être en bon terme ? Pourquoi l’esquivait-il de la sorte ? Est-ce que tout ceci n’était que dans sa tête ?

Le Russe posa sa coupe de champagne vide à une table esseulée. Tout ce beau monde tournait bien sans lui. Saxe était en pleine discussion avec Pologne et d'autres qu'il ne reconnut pas. Seul Suède avait un sort un peu similaire au sien : il était assis, dans un coin, la mine sombre et lugubre, son verre encore plein. Le reflet de ses lunettes bougèrent - le "Lion du Nord" le fixait. Sans hésitation, Ivan le lui rendit avec son plus beau sourire passif-agressif et plongea son regard dans le sien. 

Ce jeu de regards dura de quelques longues secondes mais Suède abandonna bien vite au goût de Russie ; le premier ayant détourné la tête avant de se lever. Sans un mot, le grand blond à lunettes quitta la salle. 

_Profond et désespéré soupir_. Le Lion courbait l'échine devant l'Ours. Quelle ironie qu'ils allaient se battre côte à côte cette fois-ci, après s'être si longtemps tirés dans les pattes... 

Il chercha des yeux l'organisateur de la fête, mais celui-ci semblait s'être volatilisé. Ce n'était pourtant pas vraiment son genre. Étrange. France était de bonne compagnie, aussi radin puisse-t-il lui paraître parfois. Un demi-sourire se fraya sur son visage lorsqu'il se souvient de sa visite pour saluer le petit Louis XV. Les compagnons de Petroushka n'avaient pas cessé de se plaindre du mauvais alcool et des repas (à la plus grande horreur de leur guide français) mais au final, il avait trouvé le tuteur du dauphin sympathique et avait même embrassé le petit comme s'il eut été son propre enfant. France avait fait une drôle de tête, un peu choqué par la brusque camaraderie envers son monarque - mais Petroushka avait toujours été ainsi. Et puis, heureusement, le futur roi n'avait pas mal réagi.

La personnification de la Russie eut une mine maussade : son ancien dirigeant lui manquait. Non pas que sa fille ne faisait pas du bon travail, mais... 

_Il avait mal à la tête._

Les babillages des humains, excités par la guerre qui se profilait, les mondanités et la musique des violons, lui montait prodigieusement à la tête. Ivan appréciait les fêtes - il les adorait même. Mais ça - quand ce n'était que des choses pour paraître et non pour s'amuser réellement, ça le laissait très vite. Surtout lorsqu'il était laissé à son compte. 

Ivan porta la main à son front, le massant comme il le put. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un peu d'air. 

C'était une jolie nuit. Il faisait frais. Le ciel était dégagé mais l'astre lunaire absent. Les fontaines gardaient le silence, seulement le crissement des cailloux sous ses bottes et le vent dans les branches créaient un peu de bruit. Être un peu seul ainsi, c'était à la fois reposant et anxiogène. Une part en lui avait peur que d'un seul coup, le monde entier disparaisse et qu'il ne se retrouve seul. Probablement les conséquences des longues errances en Sibérie et la séparation brutale avec ses sœurs sous la Horde d'Or... 

Mais c'était loin derrière lui. Ses sœurs étaient de nouveau près de lui, et de nombreux autres pays vivaient sous son toit. Dont Lituanie...

Ses pas devinrent aussitôt plus légers à cette pensée.

Cependant il ralentit bien vite, interpelé par des cris de femme. Des Françaises visiblement mécontentes. Elles courraient au vu de la cadence de leurs pas, poursuivant quelque chose - ou plutôt quelqu'un. Une petite figure sombre passa devant lui, grimpa agilement à un arbre malgré des jupons encombrants et se fit immobile. Les servantes la talonnèrent de peu mais dès qu'elles arrivèrent dans l'allée, il fut évident qu'elles avaient perdu la trace de leur proie. L'une d'entre elle aperçut le visiteur et s'approcha de lui à grande enjambée :

— Bonsoir Mon Seigneur ! Pardonnez-nous de vous importunez, nous cherchons une petite noire en robe bleue, l'auriez-vous à tout hasard aperçue ? 

Il prit une mine pensive et posa son index sur ses lèvres. En vérité, il réfléchissait à quel endroit il pouvait les leurrer pour qu'elles perdent un maximum de temps - il avait déjà décidé qu'il avait envie d'approcher la fugitive. 

— Je crois qu'elle est partie par là-bas, finit-il tout en leur montrant la direction du doigt.  
— Ah, merci mon bon monsieur !

Et elle de relayer l'information, non sans que les autres ne commencèrent à se plaindre : il les avait dirigées vers le labyrinthe. Avec de la chance, ces dames en auraient pour un moment. 

Une fois assuré que les domestiques étaient toutes bien parties, Russie s'approcha de l'arbre. Il mit un peu de temps avant de trouver la petite, mais dès qu'il la vit, il n'eut plus de doute :

_Elle était comme lui. Comme eux. C'était une nation._

— Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Tu peux descendre, incita-t-il de sa voix la plus enjôleuse. 

Mais son homologue ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il crut apercevoir ses yeux - grands, méfiants et sombres. Mais aussi candide, un regard propre aux enfants alors encore plein d'innocence.

Ivan étudia l'arbre, se demandant s'il pouvait tenter de se hisser ; il lui sembla que la tâche lui était possible. Mais à peine voulut-il prendre appui que la voix criarde de l'enfant retentit dans l'air :

— T'approche pas, sale cul blanc, où je te mords au sang !

Le Russe fut tellement choqué que son esprit ne put rien formuler de cohérent quelques instants, avant de finalement éclater de rire. "Sale cul blanc" ? Vraiment ?

— Ahaha ! C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'insulte de la sorte !

Il rit encore. L'enfant garda le silence. Lorsqu'Ivan retrouva son calme, il lui répondit :

— Enfin, il est vrai que mes fesses sont blanches, mais elles ne sont pas sales - je peux te le garantir. 

Il se laissa glisser le long du tronc pour s'assoir.

— Mais j'ai bien trop peur de me faire mordre, je te laisse tranquille. 

La petite fille dut bouger car les branches grincèrent. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, en silence. Au loin, on entendait la musique de la fête qui continuait à se dérouler, pas si loin que d'eux que cela. 

— Tu connais la musique qui se joue ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

— C'est un morceau de _La flûte enchantée_.   
— Je _sais_ , rétorqua alors la fillette, grand frère adore cette musique.  
— Ton grand frère ? demanda Ivan avec un (faux) accent innocent.  
— Grand frère France, précisa alors son interlocutrice avec grand sérieux.  
— Ah, je vois. C'est l'un de mes amis, mais il ne m'a étrangement jamais parlé de toi...  
— C'est normal. J'suis pas encore officiellement sa petite sœur. Mais il m'a promis que c'était pour bientôt ! 

Ivan eut un sourire satisfait : elle baissait sa garde.

— J'en suis heureux pour toi. France a beaucoup de culture, il te transmettra des choses très intéressantes.  
— Oui ! rit-elle.

Son rire ressemblait à des petits grelots ; c'était vraiment adorable.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ? 

Elle se referma aussitôt : plus un son ne s'échappa de sa bouche.

— Qu'il y a-t-il ?   
— Grand frère m'a dit de ne jamais dire qui j'étais à des inconnus.  
— Ah ! C'est vrai, il a bien raison. Mais je ne suis pas un inconnu. Je suis comme toi. Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ?

Il leva la tête pour la chercher du regard. La petite nation s'était perchée juste au-dessus de lui. Lentement, il la vit acquiescer. 

— Je suis Russie. Peut-être que France t'a déjà un peu parlé de moi ?

Il la vit faire "non" de la tête.

— Je vois, murmura-t-il un peu déçu avant de reprendre avec plus d'enthousiasme : Je suis un très grand pays, tout à fait à l'Est d'ici. Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ?  
— Non. France m'a dit que c'était une histoire de grands, reconnut péniblement son interlocutrice.  
— Vraiment ? Pourtant cela devrait aussi te concerner. Il va y avoir une très grande bataille d'ici peu de temps. Nous sommes donc en train de célébrer, entre alliés, notre prochaine victoire.

Elle resta silencieuse à ce propos. Il eut un sourire sincère et rassurant :

— Si jamais j'utilise des mots trop compliqués, tu peux me le dire.  
— Non, j'ai tout compris, assura-t-elle humblement. 

Ivan voyait qu'elle hésitait à descendre.

— Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelais.   
— ... Séchelles, dit-elle avec une toute petite voix.

Elle mit ses mains sur son visage, peut-être embarrassée de ne pas tenir sa parole à France. 

— Séchelles, hum...   
— Avant ! s'exclama-t-elle subitement, Avant, je n'avais pas de nom. Les humains disaient que j'étais un esprit. Tu crois que nous sommes des esprits ? France m'a dit que c'était peut-être vrai mais que nous sommes surtout des nations. Mais je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que c'est une nation ? Est-ce que j'ai une maman ? Un papa ? Est-ce que France est vraiment mon grand frère ? Et Maurice aussi ? Ça veut dire que nous avons tous les trois le même papa et la même maman ? Ils sont où alors ? Est-ce que tu es aussi un de mes frères ? Pourquoi vous allez vous battre ? Est-ce que vous allez avoir un trésor ?

Russie ne put s'empêcher de cligner plusieurs fois des yeux, perplexe du débit de la petite Séchelles. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il avait tout retenu.

— Définir ce qu'est une nation est compliquée, décida-t-il d'expliquer d'une voix lente. Même pour nous, les grands, nous avons du mal à expliquer ce que c'est. Ce ne serait pas très juste que j'essaie de t'expliquer comment je vois mon rôle. En revanche, pour ce qui est des liens de sang, ce n'est que purement relatif. France est ton grand frère parce qu'il va te donner de sa culture. J'ai moi-même des sœurs, mais nous ne sommes pas nés de parents comme les humains. Nous sommes juste venus au monde, spontanément, et avant été réuni par la volonté de Dieu. Et... quelles étaient tes autres questions ?  
— Est-ce que vous allez vous battre pour un trésor ? Chez moi, les gens se battent pour ça ! Et après ! Après, ils les cachent dans mes terres ! Et toi, tu as déjà caché des trésors ?   
— Hum, pas vraiment, c'est un peu plus compliqué... C'est une histoire de territoires. Autriche, l'allié de ton grand frère - ainsi que le mien - veut récupéré la Silésie, qui appartient actuellement à Prusse...  
— Prusse ! C'est l'un des amis de France ! cria-t-elle avec excitation. Il va vraiment se battre contre son ami ?  
— Ce sont des choses qui arrivent lorsqu'on est une nation. Prusse est aussi l'un de mes amis, mais son orgueil devient dangereux. En tant qu'amis, il est de notre devoir de le rosser pour le remettre dans le droit chemin ! 

Il fit des grands gestes évocateurs avec les bruitages assimilés. La fillette rit doucement, et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un gloussement lui échapper à son tour. 

— Je vais descendre, mais ne le répète pas à France qu'on s'est parlé : il serait très fâché !  
— Ne t'en fais pas : je serai muet comme une tombe.

Ivan se leva et lui tendit les bras. 

— Saute ! encourage-t-il.

Séchelles le dévisagea un instant, incertaine, mais se prépara à s'élancer. Puis, finalement, après de nouvelles paroles d'encouragement, elle sauta, bras en avant et jambes tendues. Sans aucun mal, Ivan la réceptionna ; elle était légère comme une plume et elle s'agrippait fermement comme il le fallait à lui. Il tournoya sur lui-même. Elle rit, à la fois soulagée et euphorique du risque. Ivan se contenta de sourire, content qu'elle lui ait accordé sa confiance. Il ralentit le mouvement, mais elle se mit aussitôt à crier :

— Encore ! Fais-moi encore tourner s'il te plait !  
— À vos ordres, Ma Dame.

Et il le fit. Elle rit encore plus fort. 

— Attends, je sais comment rendre ça plus amusant, lui promit-il en cessant de tourner.

Il la posa délicatement par terre. La petite fille ne le quitta pas des yeux - des yeux brillants, d'un marron clair. Sa peau était noire, ses cheveux crépus et pas très bien coiffés. C'était la première fois que Russie voyait une nation africaine aussi jeune ; mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup mis les pieds. Et pour l'instant, il avait déjà bien à faire en Europe...

Ivan l'entraîna vers l'allée et elle le suivit docilement.

— Tends les bras, je vais attraper tes poignets et te faire tourner. D'accord ?   
— Oui ! 

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, et la petite se mit à tournoyer à toute allure. Les rires de l'enfant résonnèrent dans le jardin. Quand Ivan commença à avoir trop le tournis, il ralentit et arrêta le jeu.

— C'était trop bien ! Encore !  
— Désolé, je suis trop fatigué et j'ai la tête qui tourne, déclina poliment Russie.  
— Oooh...

Il s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine. Séchelles fit la moue avant de prendre place à côté de lui. Elle mit sa main dans l'eau et il remarqua que sa paume était beaucoup plus claire que le reste de sa peau. Il observa sa propre paume : est-ce qu'il possédait également cette caractéristique mais de manière moins flagrante ? C'était impossible à dire à cause de l'obscurité...

Séchelles tapa ses mains dans l'eau, mouillant un peu sa robe au passage.

— Grand frère ne veut pas que l'on mette des poissons dans la fontaine. C'est nul.  
— Il doit y en avoir déjà dans le lac, ils sont sûrement mieux là-bas.  
— Parfois, il y aussi des têtards ! lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Tu as déjà vu des têtards ?  
— Bien sûr. Il y en a chez moi.  
— Il y a des grenouilles aussi à ma maison ! Mais elles sont beaucoup plus petites qu'ici. Toutes, toutes petites ! Petites comme ça ! expliqua-t-elle en formant un espace d'environs trois centimètres avec ses deux index.  
— Je vois, sourit-il.

Son enthousiasme pour des choses aussi simples lui mettait du baume au cœur ; c'était rafraichissant entre toutes ces discussions politiques et faux-semblants. Cependant, il ne pouvait réprimer une certaine curiosité - comment se faisait-il que Séchelles soit si jeune ? L'Afrique était un continent peuplé depuis des lustres... Était-elle un territoire encore vierge il y a peu ? Elle mentionnait des trésors et Maurice - une île occupée par des pirates ou des corsaires peut-être ? Ceci-dit, il ne voyait pas exactement où se situait Maurice...

— Est-ce que ton grand frère Maurice et toi vous entendez bien ? tenta Russie.  
— Non ! Je l'aime pas ! Il est toujours en train de me dire ce que je dois faire. Il est méchant ! France est parfois méchant aussi. Mais il est plus gentil que lui.  
— Vraiment ? Pourquoi Maurice est méchant avec toi ?  
— Il dit que je suis rien qu'un bébé qui pleure ! France m'a dit qu'il était méchant parce qu'il avait peur de moi. Il a peur que je l'envahisse...

Elle fronça les sourcils tout en refaisant la moue. 

— Mais France m'a dit que ce n'était pas un truc de fille de se battre. Et comme je suis une fille, il faut que je porte des robes et que je ne monte plus aux arbres. Il dit que c'est un truc de "sauvages" et pas de dame.

Elle se fit d'un seul coup silencieuse tout en gardant cet air contrarié sur son visage.

— Être une dame semble être bien ennuyeux. Je n'peux pas rester un pirate ?

Russie gloussa à cette remarque.

— Tu peux toujours jouer sur deux tableaux : être une gentille petite dame devant France et rester une pirate dans son dos.  
— Je peux ?  
— Bien sûr. Tu as le droit de tricher, tant que tu ne te fais pas prendre, conseilla-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle ricana bruyamment en réponse. Puis, elle avoua avec un air un plus triste :

— De toute manière, je ne veux pas envahir Maurice. Je préférerai qu'il devienne mon ami...

Il ne pouvait que trop bien savoir ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment. Dans un geste de consolation, il lui caressa gentiment le dos.

— Ce n'est pas incompatible. C'est même parfois ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. J'ai un ami très cher que j'ai conquis il y a peu et maintenant, nous passons tout notre temps ensemble, lui murmura-t-il. 

Elle sembla tout de même quelque peu dubitative à son conseil. 

— Je me suis beaucoup battue... Mais France m'a dit que la violence n'était pas une solution.  
— Ce n'est effectivement pas la solution à tous les problèmes, mais il en résout plus que ce que l'on ne veut l'admettre. 

Séchelles resta pensive et garda le silence. Ivan n'aima pas cette vision d'elle, d'un seul coup attristée et vidée de cette énergie rayonnante. Mais malgré l'envie de lui redonner le sourire, il ne savait pas exactement quoi lui dire. Il pencha légèrement la tête, et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la distraire de ses pensées ; mais finalement ce fut elle qui brisa le silence :

— Mes nounous essayaient de me coiffer tout à l'heure. Mais elles ne faisaient rien que me tirer les cheveux ! Je l'ai dit à France, mais il m'a dit que je faisais "des chichis". Il a aussi dit que si je les laissais me coiffer plus souvent, je n'aurais pas de nœuds...

Assise sur le rebord, elle contempla ses pieds toujours avec cette petite mine boudeuse.

— Est-ce que je peux regarder tes cheveux ? Je n'y toucherai pas.

Elle hésita un long temps avant de se mettre dos à lui. À première vue, il ne vit pas de nœud et il en informa Séchelle. 

— Si tu me permets de toucher tes cheveux et que je le trouve, est-ce que tu veux que j'essaie que je te l'enlever ? proposa Ivan.  
— Non ! cria-t-elle avec véhémence.   
— Mon but n'est pas de te faire du mal. Au contraire, je veux juste t'aider...

La petite fille se mut sur place, comme si le rebord la démangeait. 

— Tu feras attention, hein... ?  
— Tu as ma parole. J'ai l'habitude de coiffer mes sœurs aussi, alors tu peux être tranquille ! assura-t-il avec un grand sourire qu'elle ne put voir. 

Avant de mettre ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il prit le soin d'enlever ses gants blancs et de les ranger dans sa poche ; il valait mieux qu'il ressente la texture et la tension du cheveu pour être efficace. Ils étaient doux, propres et volumineux ; le nœud était en dessous une touffe, vers la base du cou. Et c'était un nœud très important : l'opération promettait d'être longue et délicate.

Il valait mieux qu'il la distrait pendant qu'il s'y mettait :

— Dis-moi, est-ce que France te raconte des histoires ?   
— Oh oui ! répondit l'enfant avec joie. Il m'en a raconté plein ! Hier, on a commencé _La Belle et la Bête_ !   
— Tu pourrais me raconter l'histoire ?  
— Je ne sais pas comme elle se fini - on a juste lu le début...  
— Ce n'est pas grave. On peut essayer d'imaginer la suite ensemble.  
— D'accord !

Et ainsi, Séchelles commença le conte. _Un marchand ayant perdu sa fortune se retrouve contraint à voyager dans des territoires hostiles pour offrir de quoi nourrir à ses douze enfants..._

— Cela fait beaucoup d'enfants, releva-t-il.  
— Oui !

_Il arrive devant un château. En apparence, il semble abandonné mais une voix l'invite à se reposer pour la nuit..._

Ivan se démenait à desserrer les cheveux entre eux.

_... Il ne peut s'empêcher de prendre la rose. Surgit alors une terrible bête..._

— Elle ne te fait pas peur ?  
— Au début si ! Surtout qu'elle est vraiment pas belle ! En plus, après, il veut dormir avec Belle - dans son lit !  
— ... Ah !

Quelle genre d'histoires pouvait bien lui raconter France ? Ce ne devrait pas l'étonner de lui, mais tout de même. Elle semblait un peu jeune pour ce genre de choses...

— Mais heureusement, il la laisse tranquille.   
— Heureusement, comme tu dis ! répéta-t-il avec un soulagement visible. 

Il était loin d'en avoir fini avec le nœud. Puisqu'ils étaient partis sur les contes, autant continué leur lancée sur le thème :

— Et... il y a d'autres histoires que tu aimes ?  
— J'adore _Cendrillon_ ! La fée est trop cool !  
— Ah oui ?  
— Oui ! Et les méchantes sœurs se font crever les yeux pour avoir été aussi méchantes avec Cendrillon !  
— Raconte-moi.

La petite fille ne se fit pas prier. Le temps que Cendrillon se rendit au bal, Ivan avait déjà réussi à bien diminuer les touffes de cheveux entremêler. À la fin, bien sûr, Cendrillon et le prince se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Un goût profondément amer s'ancra sur la langue d'Ivan. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette ritournelle en guise de fin - probablement par dépit, il devait le reconnaître. Il aurait tellement aimé être père ; mais pour une nation cela semblait être impossible. Cependant, il ne voulut pas parler de cette envie qui ne concernait nullement Séchelles ; à la place, il lui proposa de raconter l'une des histoires de chez lui :

— Le conte s'appelle _Sviko-Bourko_ \- ou _Svika-Bourka_ , c'est selon.

Comme l'enfant restait silencieuse, il prit son mutisme pour de l'assentiment. _Ivan l'idiot a deux frères ; leur père mourant leur demande de veiller sur sa tombe les prochaines nuits, chacun à tour de rôle. Les deux aînés s'endorment tous deux durant leur nuit, seul Ivan reste éveillé. Apparait alors un cheval magnifique d'une robe brune-grise : c'est Sviko-Bourko. À l'aide d'une incantation, le cheval viendra à lui dès qu'Ivan le souhaitera..._

— Pourquoi est-il "idiot" ? coupa Séchelles.  
— Parce que tout ce qu'il fait est dormir sur le poêle ! C'est d'ailleurs un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas endormir sur la tombe de son père - mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait trop froid. Ou alors, il avait trop peur du fantôme de son père. Qui sait ?

_Un jour, le tsar - un roi russe - organise un concours pour savoir qui serait le plus digne de sa fille. Pour se faire, il fallait qu'un cavalier saute assez haut pour embrasser la princesse alors au sommet d'une très haute tour..._

— Il fallait l'embrasser sur la bouche ?  
— Bien sûr.  
— Beurk ! C'est dégoûtant ! s'écria subitement l'enfant.  
— Pourquoi ? interrogea Ivan sincèrement curieux.  
— C'est baveux, sale - beurk ! Et en plus, imagine que les cavaliers, et bah, ils sentent pas bon de la bouche : ça doit être horrible !  
— Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça ! rit-il. Chez moi, cela se fait souvent - et pas forcément entre amoureux.   
— C'est bizarre, commenta-t-elle platement.  
— Non, ça ne l'est pas. Cela reste un geste tendre bien sûr, mais cela se veut porteur de paix et d'amour - ou bien alors c'est la Pâque.

Séchelles tapota ses doigts sur le rebord du bassin. Ivan reprit : _Alors que les deux frères partent en avant en fanfaronnant sur de beaux chevaux, Ivan est laissé pour compte avec une vieille rosse. Il la tue, écorche sa peau et la suspend sur la haie avant d'appeler Svika-Bourka._

— Ce n'est pas gentil - elle ne lui avait rien fait de mal, la rosse.  
— C'est vrai, mais c'est comme ça.

_Subliment habillé grâce à la magie du cheval, en arrivant sur la place du concours, ses deux frères qui ont échoué ne le reconnaissent pas. Ivan frôle les lèvres de la princesse la première fois - le lendemain, il réussira à l'embrasser et à lui prendre son mouchoir. On se met alors en quête du vainqueur. À la grande surprise des deux frères, Ivan révèle que c'est lui et il est présenté à la princesse. Ils tombent amoureux et se marient - quant aux deux frères, ils savent dorénavant ce que signifie "veiller sur la tombe de son père"._

Ivan passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant : enfin ils étaient démêlés. 

— C'est bon, tu ne devrais plus avoir de problèmes avec tes cheveux. 

Elle se tourna alors vers lui, mit à son tour une main dans ses cheveux. Elle lui sourit avec un air fatigué.

— Merci Russie.

Séchelles bailla sans prendre la peine de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Ivan eut un sourire attendri. 

— Tu es fatiguée ? Tu peux venir sur mes genoux si tu veux. 

Sans un mot, elle se grimpa sur ses jambes et se blottit contre lui. Ses bras se refermèrent sur elle et, tout doucement, commença à la bercer en fredonnant une berceuse, se penchant d'avant et arrière dans de longs et lents mouvements. La musique de la fête, au loin, semblait s'amenuiser. La respiration de Séchelles se fit de plus en plus lente... Son corps se relâcha de plus en plus... Ivan resserra sa prise sur elle, afin qu'elle ne tombe pas de ses genoux. Il s'arrêta, pensant qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression de tenir quelque chose de très précieux et très fragile ; Cette vulnérabilité l'émut profondément dans son cœur. C'était vraiment une enfant adorable - quel dommage qu'il ne l'ait pas trouvé avant France ! 

Ceci étant dit... elle avait dit qu'elle n'était pas officiellement sa petite sœur. De ce fait... il était encore temps de la réclamer ! Oh, il avait hâté de présenter sa nouvelle petite sœur à Moscou ! Bien sûr, il se doutait que Séchelles serait un peu confuse de se réveiller à l'autre bout du continent, mais il était certain qu'elle s'y accommoderait ! 

Il se leva et alla en direction de sa voiture - il préféra avoir à éviter de croiser...

— Russie ! 

... France. _Oups_. Prit la main dans le sac.

Russie pivota sur lui-même dans un mouvement mécanique, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, la petite Séchelles encore endormie dans ses bras. Ses espoirs s'envolaient. 

France avait l'air quelque peu essoufflé, sa tenue était mal boutonnée. Il comprit aussitôt ce que le Français avait fait durant toute la soirée et il ne put retenir un regard dédaigneux : il ne pensait vraiment qu'à la chaire, quelque qu'elle soit. 

— Oh Seigneur, elle est avec toi, lâcha celui-ci avec un soulagement visible.

Son hôte s'approcha prestement d'eux ; de mauvaise grâce, Russie lui rendit la représentante des îles africaines. 

— Tu devrais faire attention : une enfant aussi charmante, c'est un véritable trésor que l’on pourrait être tenté de dérober.

Ses yeux bleus le fusillèrent ; Ivan se sentit immédiatement attaqué injustement et fut obligé de préciser :

— Je voulais simplement dire que certains auraient pu vouloir se l'approprier en tant que petite sœur. Il n'y avait aucune connotation sexuelle.  
— Hm... Pardon, je ne devrais pas penser ce genre de chose.  
— Surtout que tu es le plus porté sur "la chose" entre nous deux, _oui_ ? 

Son regard redevint noir mais Ivan n'en eut cure. C'était vrai, tant pis s'il était vexé. Pour sa part, Ivan était bien trop jeune pour avoir déjà expérimenter la luxure. Il faudrait déjà qu’il ait un partenaire - or, on le reconnaissait tout juste comme une nation digne d’intérêt, ses amitiés était donc limitées. Le Russe peinait par ailleurs à se considérer comme un adulte qu’il était récemment devenu - tout au moins, il le pensait. C'était toujours un peu difficile de savoir quel âge physique exacte avait les nations. Dans tous les cas, il n'y connaissait rien à l'amour et encore moins à l'art de faire grimper aux rideaux.

Même s'il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait quelqu'un en tête...

Bien que France semblait toujours un peu contrarié, il força un sourire et lui proposa de retourner à la salle de réception le temps qu'il aille coucher l'enfant. Russie acquiesça d'un air triste - il aurait aimé lui dire au revoir mais ne souhaitait pas non plus la réveiller.

Se souviendra-t-elle encore de lui au petit matin ou pensera-t-elle qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve ? Se reverront-ils un jour ? Ce furent ces pensées qui le hantèrent durant le reste de cette soirée insipide où les heures s'écoulaient comme du sable d'un sablier encombré. 

Minuit sonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petroushka est bien évidemment Pierre le Grand. Sa femme (Catherine I), puis sa fille (Elisabeth) lui succéderont. Les anecdotes de son voyage en France est tiré de la biographie " _Pierre le Grand_ " de Robert K. Massie (il est vraiment complet, si l'histoire de la Russie vous intéresse je vous le recommande chaudement !)
> 
> "Séchelles" est aussi le nom donné officiellement à la colonie en l'honneur du ministre des finance de Louis XV, Jean Morelle de Séchelles. Le nom se distordra plus tard en "Seychelles". Les îles sont regroupées avec les îles Maurice, d'où l'évocation du "grand frère" Maurice. 
> 
> Si le conte de la _Belle et la Bête_ vous intéresse en profondeur - ou les contes de manière général, je vous suggère _[Contes à Rebours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJZn6Vl2kxQ) _ sur YouTube - c'est extrêmement intéressant !
> 
> Enfin, aparté sur la fin de cette guerre : la Russie se retirera suite à la montée sur le trône de Paul III, grand admirateur de la Prusse. Un an plus tard, la France et l'Autriche (tous les autres ayant abandonné la partie) signeront la paix. L'Autriche ne récupérera pas la Silésie !  
> Comme mentionné dans les tags, le chapitre 2 sera plus sombre et plus centré sur la relation Seychelles/France.


	2. Epilogue | Prologue

Séchelles se réveilla. Elle observa longuement l’environnement autour d’elle avant de reconnaître sa chambre. 

L’enfant se redressa de son immense lit, frotta ses yeux encore ensommeillés puis en sauta en dehors. Ses pas l’amenèrent à la fenêtre : il faisait beau, le soleil était haut. Il devait être aux alentours de midi. À cette réalisation, Séchelles poussa un cri d’horreur et se précipita hors de la pièce pour rejoindre son tuteur dans la salle à manger. 

France était effectivement présent, prenant une collation n’ayant rien d’extraordinaire, tenant paresseusement un verre de vin qui menaçait de tomber de sa main. 

— Pardon pour le retard, grand frère ! s’excusa-t-elle.   
— Ne t’en fais pas, il n’y a aucun mal, assura l’adulte en secouant négativement la tête. J’ai demandé à ce que l’on te laisse dormir comme tu t’es couchée tard hier soir...

Séchelles s’installa au bout de la table et commença à manger goulûment.

— Oh, ma chérie, fais un effort s’il te plait. Ne mange pas comme un cochon.   
— Pardon. Mais j’avais vraiment faim !  
— Ce n’est pas une excuse. Et tiens-toi droite, tu vas te faire mal au dos. 

Docilement, elle se redressa et s’essuya la bouche avec une serviette blanche. France poussa un soupir fatigué.

— Les invités sont partis ? voulut savoir la petite fille.  
— La plus part ont dormi ici et vont partir cet après-midi.  
— Est-ce que je pourrais voir Russie ? S’il te plait !

France resta étonnement stoïque - Séchelles sut tout de suite que quelque chose n’allait pas.

— Est-ce que tu lui as dit qui tu étais ? 

Instinctivement, Seychelles eut envie de dire la vérité, avant de se rétracter. Elle voulait « tricher ». Alors, elle secoua vivement la tête tout en affirmant :

— Non ! Je ne lui ai rien dit ! 

Son tuteur ne répondit rien mais il la fixa intensément du regard. Puis rabaissa ses yeux sur son verre, ramené devant ses lèvres.

— Tu sais, je me doute bien que tu ne comprends pas vraiment ces histoires d’invasion. Tu es positionnée à un tel endroit sur Terre qu’en dehors des pirates, peu peuvent vraiment t’atteindre...

Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Séchelles. Une mélancolie et une inquiétude sincère y brillaient.

— ... Ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois être imprudente. Russie t'a peut-être paru gentil, mais tu ne le connais pas. Peut-être qu'il a fait exprès de te sembler aimable pour te faire du mal plus tard. 

Séchelles bougea nerveusement de sa chaise.

— Il est encore très aisé de te faire capturer par d'autres. Tu n'es qu'une enfant, et tes défenses ont encore besoin d'être travaillées. Même si ce n'était, peut-être, pas dans ses intentions, l'idée de faire de toi sa colonie a dû forcément lui traverser l'esprit. Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi qui t'es trouvé car tous ne sont pas aimables avec leurs territoires. Russie est particulièrement réputé pour ne pas être tendre.  
— Mais -  
— Je n'ai pas terminé. Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit qu'il était impoli de couper la parole ?

L'enfant se tut et sa mine fut visiblement triste. France reprit :

— Dans tous les cas, tu ne dois pas essayer de rencontrer d'autres nations. C'est encore trop dangereux pour toi. Une fois que je t'aurais reconnu, la situation sera plus stable et plus simple.  
— Je pourrais quand même rencontrer d'autres nations plus tard ?  
— Bien sûr. Lorsque tu seras reconnue officiellement, tu pourras les rencontrer. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas tenter de le faire avant que cela soit fait. 

La menace était sous-jacente dans cette dernière phrase. Mécaniquement, la bouche de l'enfant s'ouvrit pour dire :

— Je le promets.

Avait-elle vraiment le choix ? Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était d'être sage et d'attendre. D'être patiente. France récompensa sa promesse par un sourire apaisé. Il posa son verre et s'approcha de sa petite sœur.

— C'est bien Michelle. Une fois que tu auras terminé de déjeuner, nous irons travailler ton français, d'accord ?  
— Oh nooon... protesta la petite.  
— Allez. C'est important que tu t'entraines tous les jours. En plus, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès dernièrement - ton travail a fini par payer. 

Il lui passa une main affectueuse sur sa tête, décrochant un sourire à la petite fille. Puis, il quitta la salle, laissant Michelle seule.

* * *

Lorsque les invités partirent, Séchelles était avec l'un de ses professeurs. Elle ne put même pas savoir si Russie était parti ce jour-là ou bien la veille : elle ne pouvait quitter sa chaise et ne put que deviner au sons des chevaux foulants la cour.

Le temps passa, emportant le visage de Russie pour n'y laisser que les souvenirs. Souvenirs qui se rangèrent dans une boîte, au fond de sa mémoire. Elle voulut "tricher" rester un temps soit peu plus proche de ce qu'elle avait été mais hélas, elle ignorait comment le faire et se fit toujours prendre. Elle se laissa modeler. Elle perdit l'aisance pour grimper aux arbres pour la remplacer par la grâce des courbettes. Son langage se fit plus poli ; elle savait dorénavant lire les intentions des autres et comment s'accommoder pour leur plaire. 

France tint sa parole : en fin de cette année-là, elle fut officiellement reconnue comme sa jeune protégée. Elle rencontra quelques temps plus tard Angleterre, dont elle eut du mal à déterminer le rapport entre lui et son bienfaiteur. Tantôt ennemi, tantôt amant ; tantôt doux l'un envers l'autre, tantôt se jurant de trancher leur tête. L'un reprochait d'être trop froid, l'autre d'être trop intéressé par tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Et une fois les crachas épuisés, tout finissait par s'apaiser alors qu'ils se promettaient (encore) de ne plus se faire du mal ainsi. 

Séchelles ne savait pas vraiment comment se positionner avec Angleterre ; elle resta aimable et polie, mais ne tenta jamais d'apprendre à le connaître, bien qu'il eut tenté quelques fois.

La course du temps se poursuivit : elle vit Louis XV mourrir et cela lui fit un choc. Toute une vie humaine s'était écoulée et, elle, elle restait prisonnière de son corps d'enfant, à peine plus mûr que cinquante ans plus tôt.

— Ce n'est jamais agréable, mais on s'y habitue, tenta maladroitement de la réconforter France. Même si en apparence nous sommes humains, nous restons à part. Nous partageons le même monde, la même Histoire, mais il faudra accepter que nous ne sommes rien d'autres qu'un bateau embarquant des passagers qui s'arrêteront à quelques escales. Quant aux bateaux, ils finiront bien un jour par couler, mais combien de temps après cela ?

Personne ne pouvait le savoir. 

Louis XVI monta alors sur le trône. France allait de moins en moins bien. Le temps des fêtes et des feux d'artifice était terminé. Paradoxalement, alors que son aîné souffrait de la faim et que la cour de France tentait de maintenir les apparences, Séchelles grandissait. De très peu, lentement. Mais elle entrait à pas sûr dans l'adolescence. 

Pressentant que les choses tourneraient mal, son grand frère lui donna l'ordre de rentrer chez elle. Cela lui fit tout drôle, de retrouver la terre qui l'avait vue naître. Mais en même temps, elle s'en sentit ressourcée. 

Une fois qu'elle reprit entièrement contact avec son territoire, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à France. Comment allait-il ? Que faisait-il ? Elle n'eut de nouvelles de lui que lorsqu'il devint une république. De ce que celui-ci lui avait écrit, les choses semblaient chaotiques et incertaines, bien qu'un élan prodigieux était notable. On lui apporta dans le même temps la constitution de la république. L'adolescente y vit une chance de se séparer de Maurice, ne serait-ce que d'un pas.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu racontes. Tu ne survivrais pas une semaine sans moi. Tu n'es même pas encore adulte, Angleterre ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi. 

Elle ravala son amour propre.

Angleterre, justement, viendra quelques années plus tard essayer de la conquérir. La bataille fut désastreuse : que pouvait-elle faire avec une armée d'à peine une soixantaine d'hommes face à toute une flotte expérimentée ? Elle échoua à se défendre. France interviendra en sa faveur pour apaiser les relations avec l'Anglais - ce qui, étonnamment, fonctionna plutôt bien. Les hommes du Capitaine Kirkland reprirent le large. 

Séchelles demanda à revoir France, à retourner chez lui. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas être chez elle - bien au contraire. Le temps était bien plus clément même si la vie était, paradoxalement, plus difficile. Mais elle voulait voir jusqu'à quel point la vie avait changé en Europe, si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour être un peu plus moderne, un peu plus digne de son statut de nation. Et elle voulait revoir son frère.

— Un jour...  
  
— Bientôt...

— Prochainement...

— Dès que la guerre sera terminée...

Mais il ne la fit pas venir et ne prit non plus la peine se déplacer. À la place, elle reçut une jolie lettre, l'invitant à un endroit prestigieux dont son aîné lui avait tant vanté les mérites...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En espérant que cette histoire vous ait plu, je vous remercie d'avoir lu !
> 
> Prenez soin de vous et à la prochaine fois !


End file.
